


FMLYHM

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [38]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Older Characters, Painplay, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though House still hasn't figured out why, Cameron likes pain. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FMLYHM

"I'm sorry, princess? You want me to what?" House asked the woman kneeling at his feet.

He watched her bite her lip before repeating her request, "I want you to hurt me, Master."

He frowned at her. "Hurt you how?" This was the one aspect he hadn't quite become comfortable with in all of this sexual exploration. Sure, he would spank her and a few other things, but he didn't understand the desire for pain. He knew a lot about pain - his leg had educated him nearly every day of his life since the damned infarction - it wasn't something one did for 'fun'.

"As examples," she began and shifted her knees a little farther apart, affording him a generous peek at the treasures between them, "pulling my hair - hard, scratching at my skin and fucking me as hard and rough as you can."

His hips shifted on the couch. Why her efficient descriptions of what she wanted made his cock twitch in anticipation, he couldn't possibly put an explanation to. It was an effort not to drop his hand to his lap in an attempt to relieve some of that ache. "Don't we already do that?" he asked her as a possible distraction.

The fact that she was confident enough to make these requests of him was hot enough; the fact that she seemed to ask for things that he didn't know got _him_ hot was downright exhilarating. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he'd thought about taking her hard and rough, but had always dismissed it due to his leg. She just happened to catch him on a low-pain day, so the idea was more amenable than usual.

Cameron nodded in response to his query. "We do. Some, yes, Master. But I want to crank it up a notch or two."

Keeping his poker face while she discussed these things was becoming more and more problematic. He sipped his Scotch to hide a rough sigh. "Crank it up?"

Another nod, this one more enthusiastic. "I want you to clench my hips so tight you leave finger-shaped bruises on my skin and fuck me so hard I feel as though you're going to split me in two." She paused for a breath of her own. "I want you to wrap my hair around your fist and fuck my face like you see in porn." He could tell her breathing was becoming shallower as she became more excited; could see her chest rising and falling just a little faster. "I want you to push me against the wall and slap my breasts - with your hands, with the leash, with the paddle or crop and fuck me like you hate me."

House looked up when she left off with that. "I don't hate you," he said. He wasn't understanding anything about this request. He was understanding less because his cock seemed to think it was a good idea.

His idea of role-play was 'dress up like a naughty nurse or cheerleader and make sure your little skirt shows off that you're not wearing panties'. (They'd done that version of role-play; he was familiar with that breed.) This 'fuck me like you hate me' idea was a little out of his league from a practical standpoint. He wasn't sure he could be that good an actor to do what she was asking.

"I know you don't hate me. But I trust you, Master," she said softly, but with a voice as firm as any he'd heard from her in the E.R. "I know you won't do anything to actually hurt me. I know that if I really tell you to stop, you will."

He was glad one of them knew that. Rough sex he knew a lot about - he'd done a lot of it in college and with Stacy - but rough sex that bordered on abusive wasn't his cup of tea. (Not that he was a big drinker of tea either.) Still, watching Cameron kneeling in front of him, asking him to do things to her - no matter what they were, if she was on her knees, it was sexy - was getting his motor revving. The idea was swirling around in his head and the more it swirled the less he hated it.

"I'll have to think about it, princess," he told her.

Then he watched for her reaction. Was she going to give him a reason to punish her or was she going to take his reply for what it was and leave it at that?

Her little fingers scratched against the skin on her thighs, but nothing more seemed to come of it. "Of course, Master," she finally said and nodded her head demurely at him.

"Good. Now get up here so I can tease you until I'm ready to play." He waved her up onto his lap.

While he teased her mercilessly during eight or so episodes of _General Hospital_ , his mind was still working on her idea. 'Thinking about how rough he could be on her without hurting himself - or her. He wasn't quite ready for that scenario, but he hadn't dismissed it entirely. It was far too intriguing to be ignored.


End file.
